logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Itogi
Thank you Hi Itogi, Just wanted to take a second and thank you for cleaning up all of that vandalism. Alxeedo TALK 05:52, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Hello, Itogi, and thank you very much indeed for restoring the MTV Classics article. DonDonP1 (talk) 05:11, August 12, 2016 (UTC) RE: Warning Itogi, Please be careful with your contributions and in how you communicate with others. Even with nonconstructive users, you are required to be civil. It is not necessary to swear at other users, insult them, or blank their user/talk pages. Thank you. Alxeedo TALK 01:57, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi itogi thanks for edit on V Radio. i very appreciate for your hardwork. :Don't forget to thank me on the SVG because I helped Itogi with it! :) Also, don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. Also if you want to, use Page Name to include the link to some articles. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:45, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ::1.Thanks for helping me helping Rezki 2001 with his page. 2. I already wrote about guidelines on Rezki's page. Itogi (talk) 16:56, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::You're welcome and OK. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:48, August 19, 2016 (UTC) ''DON'T ''change the Brazilian pages EVER! YOU ARE BLOCKED! Y? I'm correcting mistakes that Victor made in 2015 when he edited most of them. Itogi (talk) 17:41, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Oh i get it, AxG told you to get the Brazilian pages a MAJOR clean up. The Rede Globo pages Thanks for reverting those edits. I agree that those pages need to be protected. I used to know Victor as a helpful editor. But, now that there is evidence of the source codes he is using, I can't stand him any longer, even according to my edit summary on Jornal Hoje where I did a page cleanup on. Thanks anyways! :) Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 22:13, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Defeat user Defeat user Itogi! Return Victor deivite nobre barbosa! :Not going to happen. I discussed this with Itogi. I agree with him. All of these Rede Globo pages need t0 be cleaned up. Victor is doing them wrong and that is why Itogi is fixing them. ALSO PLEASE SIGN YOUR POSTS! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 16:37, August 21, 2016 (UTC) User stop Stop this user! Stop of to steal this photos! I won, I think. Itogi (talk) 14:38, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Cartoon Network disambiguation page Hello, I see that you reverted my move request and I can understand your reason. However, it doesn't look like US article is the primary topic of Cartoon Network, as other versions were launched around the same time. In the future, please don't remove the request, as you can just oppose it in the talk page. Thanks, NewYorkCity101 (talk) 15:06, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Itogi (talk) 15:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Please stop changing Nickelodeon page The cable channel Nickelodeon has been known as Nickelodeon for almost 40 years. I feel like that pinwheel has not been around that for both of them to be on the same page. I feel like Niceklodeon logos should be sprated from Pinwheel logo because that channel did not last long so im asking you to please quit changing the nickelodeon page! No, we will revert your edits. Itogi (talk) 19:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Then I will keep changing it! :Blocked for intiminating behavior and not following guildlines. He shall not get disrespected like that! ALSO SIGN YOUR POSTS NEXT TIME! Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 17:40, August 22, 2016 (UTC)